Cursed Blessings
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: What if Camp Half-Blood wasn't the only place for demigods to be safe? What if there was a school, too? How did no one know about this? And how are the new girls connected? And I'm sorry, but WHO are their parents? This summer will change everything you ever thought you knew about camp.


**So… I really shouldn't be starting another story when I already SUCK at updating, but I lost all my inspiration, guys. I mean with everything, not just writing. I'm blocked. I tried killing myself almost two months ago. And I've tried finding my mojo again, I really have. I hate giving up on stories, and I hate that for now, all of my stories are going on hiatus. That being said, I was reading through some of my old stories, and I found this one. I wrote it for my freshman English class two years ago, and I was _inspired_ again. For those of you who have ever had writer's block, you'll know how amazing that feeling is. So for now, this is the only story I'll be working on until I get my groove back. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of the _Percy Jackson_ series. Anything written is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

You could say that our group is a mottled one. We're all different colors, different tinctures. Rae ranges from black to black. No shade, no color change, nothing, just black. Cat is little miss pink. Light pink to hot, she's your go to girl when it comes to all things pink. I don't really know what I am, but my friends say that I'm the moonshine in our friendship. That's their fancy-shmancy way of saying that I'm all things silver. Pale, dark, bright, even sparkly, I've got you covered.

We've been told that our friendship is the perfect example of perpendicular junctures- three girls from different places in the world coming together. I guess they're right, but we've never thought of ourselves as different people. Everyone knows that it's always been Cat&Rae&Mya. Three in a row, tic-tac-toe. If you think about it, black, pink, and silver have always made a nice contrast to each other. I guess that's why we work out so well together.

I could easily tell you that we are three regular teenagers trying to fit in, but I would be telling you a flat out lie. See, where we go to school, everyone is known for doing something different, something amazing. I know what you're thinking. Everyone can do something different and amazing-and you're right. They can, but not like we do.

Rae is the night, and Cat is the sunset. I know, everyone has a time during which they are the most alive, but that's not what I mean. They really are the night and the sunset. I'm the stars that shine out against the velvet curtain that is the night sky. Maybe I'm not explaining myself correctly. All of us, everyone at Cursed Blessing Academy, become what they are most like. You might also want to take into consideration who our parents are. Rae's mother is Persephone. Ironic, isn't it? Well, this next one will shock you even more. Cat's mom is Artemis. I know, I know. "The Eternal Maiden", or some other such crap. That's all bull. Artemis fell in love. It's as simple as that. My mom is Hera. Yeah, yeah, I know. The goddess of marriage. What can I say? She met someone who was good to her, and she was tired of Zeus always playing her for a fool (her words not mine).

Zeus doesn't know about me- thank God. If he did, I would be _so_ dead. I can still remember the way Mom was when Dad died. Struck by lightning in the middle of a freak storm, wouldn't ya know it? She told me morosely that I had to go to Cursed Blessing Academy. It was the only place that was safe for me now. Mom compared Zeus to a bitter old miser once. Said he always wanted to keep what he thought was his with him. He doesn't know about Mom's relationship with Drew or the outcome of it, A.K.A me. To this day, I still dream about the look of anguish on Mom's face when she learned that Dad wouldn't be coming home from work that day.

* * *

For as long as anyone can remember, Camp Half-Blood has been the only safe haven for demigods. But what if they were wrong? Secrets come to light, friendships are forged, relationships are broken, and everything will change. Prepare for a new year at camp, because this summer _everything_ you've known will change.

* * *

**Yeah… doesn't really make sense so far. But the next chapter is coming out right after this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Love!**


End file.
